<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lost Kid by nezukos</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22400902">Lost Kid</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezukos/pseuds/nezukos'>nezukos</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, M/M, family au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Filipino</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:33:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,331</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22400902</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezukos/pseuds/nezukos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hindi pa nakakauwi ang anak na si Soomi.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lost Kid</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>base ito sa kwento ng isang kaibigan noon.. tinulungan niya yung bata na nawawala tinuro lang naman niya dun sa guard sa school nila :)) ito ginawa kong kaisoo</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Soomi, baon mo. Ubusin, anak, ha? Naglagay din ako ng saging. At ang tubig ubusin mo rin." Paalala ni Kyungsoo sa anak na si Soomi na sinuklian siya ng ngiti pagkaabot niya sa baon nito.</p><p>Handa na si Soomi para sa panibagong araw sa eskwela. Siya ay nakagayak na sa kanyang puting uniporme at suot ang headband na may kumikinang na mga bato na bigy niya sa anak nitong nakaraan lamang.</p><p>"Papa, kiss po." Hiling nito sa kanya kaya yumukod si Kyungsoo at nagpahalik sa kanyang pisngi. "Mwah!"</p><p>"Tamis naman ng kiss ng anak ko." Puri niya habang naka-lebel na sa harap ng anak at inaayos muli ang kwelyo ng uniporme nito. "Mag-iingat sa pagsakay sa jeep ah? Wag din sasama sa kung sino. Pag sinabi sayo na kilala nila kami ng Tatay mo, tanong mo lagi, "ano ba pangalan muna nila?" ganunin mo lang ah? Kasi pag hindi nila alam pangalan namin ni Tatay Jongin mo ibig sabihin di nila kami kilala. Lagi mag-iingat at diretso uwi agad. Nagkakalinawan ba tayo, Soomi?"</p><p>"Opo, Papa. Pag di ko po kilala di ko na po papansinin."</p><p>"Tama, anak. Mahirap na ngayon. Kailangan magdoble ingat." Humalik siya sa noo ng anak at kanya na munang sinukbit sa isang balikat ang kulay sky blue na backpack ng anak na may disenyong Frozen sa harap. "Halika na."</p><p>Humawak si Soomi sa kamay nI Kyungsoo  at pareho na silang umalis sa payak nilang bahay sa loob ng isang maliit na eskinita sa Tondo, Manila.</p><p>Masukal ang daan at may pagkarumi. Maliit na nga ang daan ngunit nagsisiksik pa rin ang mga chismosa sa labas ng isang bahay. May mga tandang pa na panay ang tilaok at may mga nakakasalubong sila sa daan na bumabati sa kanila.</p><p>"Papasok na si Soomi?"</p><p>Nginitian lang iyon ni Kyungsoo bilang sagot at pagbati kaya't nang pagkalabas ng eskinita ay maluwag na ang kanilang daanan. Court na ang nilabasan nila at tumungo na sila sa sakayan ng jeep.</p><p> Ganito sila tuwing umaga. Hinahatid ni Kyungsoo ang walong taong gulang na anak sa eskwela bago siya tumungo sa paglalabandera.</p><p>Pagkababa nila sa tapat ng eskwela ni Soomi, pinaalalahanan niya muli ang anak na mag-ingat sa pag-uwi. Hindi na kasi nila ito sinusundo ng mag-asawa dahil kung minsan ay abala na muli sila sa panibagong trabaho sa araw. At isa pa, malaki na rin naman ang anak at iilang bata rin naman na ka-edad nito ay nag-cocommute na.</p><p>Sa umaga kasi ay nagtataho ang asawa na si Jongin. Wala pang alas seis ng umaga ay umaalis na ito sa bahay. Paglalabada naman ang raket ni Kyungsoo. At sa tanghali ay madalas nakokontrata si Jongin sa paggawa ng mga cabinet habang si Kyungsoo naman ay naghahanda ng ititindang merienda sa hapon.</p><p>"Uulitin ko, Soomi, wag kakausapin ang di kilala. At huwag sasama at maniniwala agad sa kanila, naintindihan?" Ipinasuot na niya sa anak ang backpack nito.</p><p>"Opo, Papa." Yumapos si Soomi sa binti ng Papa Soo niya at hinatid na niya ang anak sa gate ng pampublikong paaralan nito.</p><p>Dahil bawal makapasok ang mga magulang sa loob, dinungaw na lang ni Kyungsoo ang anak sa grills ng gate ng paaralan.</p><p>Nilingon pa siya muli ni Soomi at kumaway ito sa kanya bago pumalayo.</p><p>Hiling niya, gaya ng bawat araw pagkatapos ihatid ang anak sa eskwela, ay sana makauwi ito ng ligtas sa kanila.</p><p>Ayaw man niya sana itong umuwi mag-isa ay hindi niya magawa dahil sa kahirapan. Kailangan niya at ng asawa kumayod para sa kanilang pang-araw-araw at lalo na para mabigyan ng magandang kinabukasan ang nag-iisa nilang anak.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"Mahal, dito na ako!"</p><p>Sumilip si Kyungsoo mula sa maliit nilang kusina na tanaw ang pintuang bukas.</p><p>Pumasok si Jongin na may nakatabong good morning towel sa ulo nito karga ang lalagyan ng kanyang taho, puto at kutsintang tinda.</p><p>Pagkalapag nito sa sahig ng  kusina, sinalubong ito ni Kyungsoo ng halik sa labi bqgo nagpatuloy sa pagpreprepera ng meriendang ititinda.</p><p>"San na si Soomi? Tulog ba?"</p><p>Nagpunas ng kamay si Kyungsoo sa apron na suot. "Ano oras na ba?"</p><p>"Alas dos, mahal."</p><p>"Alas dos na?"</p><p>"Oo. San na ba si Soomi?"</p><p> Tumingin si Kyungsoo sa orasan sa sala nila. Alas dos uno.</p><p>"Hindi pa siya umuuwi."</p><p>Bigla siyang kinabahan.</p><p>Alas dose y media  ang uwi ni Soomi. Hindi naman inaabot ang anak ng higit isang oras sa byahe papauwi kahit na dalawang sakay ito ng jeep.</p><p>Hindi naman ito ang unang pagkakataon na umuwi ng lagpas sa inaasahan ang anak, ngunit dahil bali-balita sa baranggay at sa T.V na tinatarget na rin ng mga kawatan ang mga bata, hindi maiwasan ni Kyungsoo mag-isip na baka kung napano na ang anak. May ka-baranggay pa naman din sila na batang magbobote na tinangayan ng 50 pesos dahil sa pang-uuto rito. Ayaw naman din ni Kyungsoo na mangyari iyon sa anak.</p><p>"Mahal, abangan ko na siya sa kanto." Pisil ng asawa sa kanyang kamay at tsaka siya pinatakan ng halik sa noo.</p><p>"Sama ako. Baka kung ano na nangyari sa anak natin." Mukha man siyang panatag dahil ayaw niya ring mag-alala lalo si Jongin sa kanya, sa loob-loob lang niya ay parang sasabog na ang puso niya sa kaba.</p><p>Akma pa lang na aalis ang mag-asawa sa kanilang bahay nang marinig nila ang boses ni Soomi.</p><p>"Papa! Tatay!"</p><p>Pagkalingon nila ay papunta na sa kanila si Soomi na mabilis umakap sa kanyang Papa Soo.</p><p>"Anak, bakit tinanghali ka na?" Yumukod si Kyungsoo para yakapin ang anak at halikan ito sa pisngi. Humaplos rin siya sa likuran nito para tingnan kung basa ba ito ng pawis. Buti at hindi naman.</p><p>"Pasok muna tayo sa loob." Sabi ni Jongin habang sinusuklay ang buhok ni Soomi at tsaka kinuha ang suot nitong bag at hawak nitong baunan.</p><p>Pagkapasok sa loob ay kinanlong ni Kyungsoo ang anak. Tumabi naman si Jongin sa kanila.</p><p>"May nangyari ba, Soomi? Trapik ba?" Tanong ni Jongin sa anak nila na umiling.</p><p>"Di po, Tatay. Nawala po ako."</p><p>Nagtinginan ang mag-asawa sa gulat at parehong may pag-aalala sa mga mata.</p><p>"Nawala ka?" Pag-uulit ni Jongin.</p><p>"Opo." Nguso ng anak bago humawi sa buhok at magkwento. "Sabi po kasi ni mamang jeep baba na daw po ako. Binaba po niya ako tapos di ko na po alam san po ako."</p><p>"Bakit ka daw binaba? Sinabi ba sayo ng drayber?" Hirit pa ng mapag-alalang tatay na si Jongin.</p><p>"Kasi daw po mag-isa na lang po ako. Sakay daw po ako sa iba."</p><p>Napabuntong-hininga si Jongin at napamasahe sa sentido. "Itong mga tsuper na 'to talaga."</p><p>"Anong ginawa mo?" Pag-uudyok ni Kyungsoo sa anak magpatuloy.</p><p>"Lumapit po ako sa ate na maganda tapos nagtanong po saan ako pupunta pauwi. Tinulungan niya po ako. Dinala po niya ako sa guard tapos yung guard po nagsakay sa akin sa jeep."</p><p>Isang buntong-hininga rin ang pinakawalan ni Kyungsoo nang yakapin niya ang anak. "Diyos ko, buti di ka napano. Buti mabait yung ate na napagtanungan mo."</p><p>"Natakot ka ba, 'nak?" Suklay ni Jongin sa buhok ng anak habang taimtim itong pinagmamasdan.</p><p>Tumango lang si Soomi at sa kanyang sagot ay lalong humigpit ang yakap ni Kyungsoo sa kanya. May pagsisisi naman sa mga mata ni Jongin dahil hindi nila magawang mag-asawa na sunduin sa eskwela si Soomi.</p><p>Yumakap na rin si Jongin sa kanyang mag-ama at humalik siya sa tuktok ng ulo ni Soomi. "Patawad, anak. Patawarin mo ang Tatay at Papa dahil hindi ka namin nasusundo pauwi."</p><p>"Ok lang po yun, Tatay. Big girl na po ako. Di po ba, Papa Soo?" Ngiti ng nag-iisa nilang prinsesa sa kanila.</p><p>"Big girl na nga." Ngiti ni Kyungsoo sa malambing at mabait nilang anak na kailanman ay ayaw niyang mapahamak. Yumakap ang anak sa leeg niya na may malaking ngiti sa labi.</p><p>Nagtinginan ang mag-asawa sa mga mata, waring nag-uusap, bago tumingin sa anak para patakan ito ng matunog na halik sa pisngi.</p><p>Ayon sa kanilang mga mata, ay simula bukas rin ay isa na sa kanila ang susundo kay Soomi sa eskwela.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>komento?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>